


Blindsight

by aderyn



Series: Compounds or Stars [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, ASiB, Gen, TRF, it isn't obvious to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could get a storm up in those—or just the eye of it, gifted as you are.”</p>
<p>"There’s no real blue in blue:  An absence of melanocytes, a scattering of light through humour; all structural, a trick of light, as notes, as genes: bb, Bb."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsight

 

_“If I could make the world as pure and strange as what I see,_  
I'd put you in the mirror,  
I put in front of me.  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes...”—The Velvet Underground, “Pale Blue Eyes” 

 

“You could get a storm up in those—or just the eye of it, gifted as you are.”

“I’m sorry?” says Sherlock.  It’s something the Woman might have said; perhaps something she did say, while he dreamt against his will, his lids aweigh like anchors.

His eyes, she means; he could scare up a depression, or just the fair center of one, out of the Gulf Stream; but she didn’t say that, did she?

She's not the one who loves his sight.

***

“It isn’t obvious to me,” John said. No, it shouldn’t be; you shouldn’t trust your eyes; no-one (smart) trusts an eyewitness, and besides the eyes are too perversely tied to the poetic (mirrors of the soul, for godssake; a storm…what does it matter, what colour they are; only in that it’s easier to see, in some, the effects of biochemistry.)

There’s no real blue in blue:  An absence of melanocytes,a scattering of light through humour; all structural, a trick of light, as notes, as genes: bb, Bb.

***

There’s crosstalk in the cortex. Optic nerves fire in the midbrain; an injury can leave us blind, but still sighted with what we can’t see, the transport wrecked and mended all at once.

John, you’d know:

Running, wrist on wrist, even blind, the body sees the bus before the brain.


End file.
